What's My Horoscope?
by Wolf'sBurningMoon14
Summary: Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru live under the same roof. Tohru knows all of the Zodiacs, and so do Kyo and Yuki, obviously, but what happens when they meet a family similar to theirs, only their curse is that of Horoscopes? Moving from Nagasaki, the Soshai family make themselves at home in Kaibara. Now hiding their own curse isn't the only problem! KyoxOc, possible more canonxOc's.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to be normal, I really really do. Sadly wishes don't always come true. Luckily for me, I don't stick out anymore than I need to. I know I know, so why am I not normal? well. It's a secret, I can't tell you.

My name is Izumi Soshai and I'm sixteen years old, going to soon turn seventeen in a couple of months, but that's not important. My family and I are all moving to a new place here in Japan. It's a town called Kaibara. Personally I have never heard of this place, but I guess it exists. We used to live down near Nagasaki, but for some reason Sora desired to relocate. Sora is the head of our family. People are always confused on whether or not Sora is capable of being the head of our family, because he doesn't act like it, especially with the fact he is a major cross-dresser. He looks like a female, and he makes a pretty girl, but he was born a male, trust me. Why else wouldn't he be very good as the head of our family? Well, maybe it'll become clear later.

I don't really mind leaving Nagasaki, not like I had many friends there anyway, it was just, how we decided to travel. We have a relatively large family, including people working for us and we couldn't just take _seperate_ cars. Oh no no, that's blasphemy! We all had to cram into one, large bus. I mean LARGE, bus. It was as big as two school buses placed together. It was an obnoxious way to travel, we basically hogged the whole rode. People honked, stared, flipped us off. It's so embarrassing.

The whole time I was crouched down into my seat, hiding my face from the window in order to not be seen. I didn't want to end up being recognized as the girl who belongs in the family with too freaking big of a bus. It was a boring and long ride, and I couldn't even nap. everyone was so tightly fit, the heat became unbearable, and the noises outide just gave me headache, along with the screaming kids on the inside. It was impossible, and we didn't have the gas to turn on the air conditioner or anything, so we had to sit in there and suffer. I hate the heat, unless of course I'm playing sports, then that's just inevitable, but not when I have no choice but to sit still.

Not only that, but I was also forced to sit by Nana, a cousin of mine who is around the age of seven, and Sora. Nana is adorable, I love her greatly. She has black curls that wave around her face, with brilliant green eyes. her face is pale, thin, and has wonderful complexion for someone her age. her smile is a bit goofy, but she's losing her teeth and growing new onws, even though, they're still a wonderful white. Her height goes to about above my kneecap, almost to my hip. as adorable as she was, she was loud and a chatterbox, never knowing when enough was enough. It made my head pound, as said previously. Sora was no help either. He on the other hand, had long, brown hair that went down to his legs, but right now had some of it rolled up into a bun with chopsticks through them. It was wavy and thick, shining in the light, making it almost appear red. he was thin, and had a girly frame, his face was also thin and feminine. His eyes were a sea-foam blue, and pointed up slightly, like a girl's would. His skin was clear, like Nana's, but he was more tan than pale. What he wore was a rather large red kimono with golden cherry blossoms on it, petals looking as if they were blowing in the wind. The sleeves were long and covered his hands, not to mention draped down pretty far, and the bottom of it dragging on the floor. He wasn't loud, but he did talk a lot, and repeatedly told me how I needed to care for my complexion and act more like a girl than a guy. I was seconds away from punching him.

Finally the bus pulled up into our new home, and I was one of the last ones to step down the stairs. I looked at th building. It was a large estate with a heavy-looking gate to conceal the houses inside. It looked rather traditional, but rather plain. The wood, tiles, shingles, everything was just white, black, gray and brown. Still, if I do say so myself it was a rather nice place, and much larger than our old home. Maybe for once I'd get my own little home inside, or at least get paired with someone reasonable. Like Sachiko, she and I got along. If not, then I'd be stubbron and move out of the estate to get an apartment around this place and live on my own.

"This is our new home guys! What do you think of it? I got the best of the best for the Soshai family! Second biggest estate in Kaibara!" Sora cheerd as he struggled to open the doors, getting Isamu and Daisuke to help him. Both of them were older males, Daisuke being twenty-five while Isamu was twenty-one. Daisuke has white hair that flips around, a rather shaggy kind of look that the girls loved. With it he has ice-pale blue eyes with glasses, but he looked better with them on if anyone asked me. He was rather tall, and he has nearly snow-white skin. It looksd like he'd shrivel if he would step in the sun, or been kept in a dark room for nearly all his life. Isamu was taller than Daisuke with finely cut blonde hair and fray eyes that will stare hard into your soul. He was a very serious guy that can stare at people for hours, and easily intimidate them. he was more muscular than the rest of the boys, and he was just a regularly pale man. He rarely smiled.

"I love it, there's so much room to play hide and seek!" Nana chirped in her honey-sweet voice with her heart-warming, innocent smile.

"More like cause trouble if you ask me.. Yet I agree, now I can practice my martial arts and other stuff without worrying bout breaking things!" Toshiko spoke confidently with a swift kick in the air. Toshiko was another cousin of mine. She was nineteen years old with a dull orange hair color with burning golden eyes. being taller than I, she was just as fit and it was obvious she had muscle to her, but she looked fragile still. I suppose it's just a trait that is passed onto the Soshai family. her hair was down between her shoulder blades, often found up in a high ponytail though.

"Please Toshiko, you must watch where you're kicking!" Whimpered a smaller voice. It was Chou. He was my nephew, and he was ten years old. Standing waist-high, he was obviously much more fragile than even the girls. He had dark blue eyes with chestnut hair, almost as pale as Dasiuke. "It's so big.. I liked the other home better, I'll probably get lost.."

"It's alright Chou, we'll help you! In just a few weeks this place will be just as good as home! I like it already!" the happy one that spoke now is Hana. She's a little more odd than the rest, she has wavy blue hair that trails down to her lower back with emerald eyes. Hana is fifteen years old, and she isn't really my blood, probably the one the least related to me. she's tall and thin, even for her age with a rather good bust, both in the front and back, which makes her popular amongst the men, always having them chase after her heels. She seemed like an ocean princess, and even I envied her beauty, though the blue hair was odd, but it matched her well.

"The house doesn't matter as much as the doctors do.." A cough came pounding into my ears. I turned to the bus as another one of my relatives was helped off the bus. It was Amaya, and she was a deathly ill girl, but still had hopes of getting better if she had proper care. She was only eighteen, and had a short haircut, which was a bright blonde with genlte violet eyes.

"Very nice.. This place flourishes with plant like, equaling out the amount of pollution in this area.. Balance..." My head swivled to the side to see Sayuri. She had dark eyes, nearly black with dark brown hair, straight, cut like a boy would have. It looked good on her though, she pulled it off. Yet unlike Hana, she was rather, flat in the front yard and back yard. She never seemed to be interested in making friends though anyway, I guess it didn't bother her. she did though like to sit around people, said it may not be her friends, but she liked to just, be by them. She was an odd case indeed though, and I kept my distance from her.

"Sweet, hamock naps here I come!" Called another voice. I knew this one, she was my younger sister, whom I well stayed away from. Yuka, she was fourteen years old with childish pigtails on the side of her head, as yellow as the sun. She had gray-blue eyes that sparkled with a childish grin. Yet somehow she managed to have just as many boys after her as Hana did, some mystery I will never find out.

"Sheesh Yuka could you be any noisier, or lazier..?" Growled someone else. Ah, yes, my friend, or family member I got along with probably the most. Sachiko finally made her appreance/ She had gorgeous red hair with red-brown eyes that seemed to bite. She was my age, maybe a month or two older than I was. "I can agree with everyone though, it has a lot of space.. Wonder if the ground is fertile.." She pondered. Gardening was something we had in common, but we kept ours seperate. She grew flowers, I grew vegetables and other foods.

Sora only blinked. then he smiled. "Well it seems like everyone likes it! Though, Izumi you haven't said anything since we left. I thought you of all people would like it since it's so spacious, yet not a peep. What's your opinion?" Sora asked me as he looked over to me. I froze slightly, and looked to the side.

"It's fine, I guess, doesn't matter much to me." I spoke to him, noticing the other members also looking at me as our employees unpacked our items.

"As long as you get your space, right?" Sora seemed to snide at me. I glared a him slightly.

"Yeah, as long as I have my very own, space." I quickly replied with some chill to my tone.

"I'll make sure you live near me, just for funsies. I can't wait, neighbor." He joked with a wink, and wandered off. I gritted my teeth together. It was obvious we didn't get along, \and for reasons I very well didn't like to talk about, yet ever since it did happen he has been an ass to me since, not that I have been much better to him. A bitter sigh escaped from my lips as everyone wandered on inside, and I was stranded outside the estate, alone.

"Funsies... Right..." I mumbled to myself as I slid a bag onto my shoulder, and entered the gate doors to my new home.

{{Author's note: aahh, the beginning is always boring! Well, I think it turned out alright, I hope you guys enjoy it, and remember this is only the beginning! R&R please and thank you, the second chapter will be up as soon as possible!~}}


	2. Chapter 2

{{Author's Note: welcome to the second chapter of What's My Horoscope guys! Wanted to say a few things before we get started! I'd like to explain the TT means there is a change of scenery, more likely the characters are in a new place, or it's later in the day. _Italics _also mean that the character is thinking, so try not to get confused okay? :3 Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R please and thank you!}}

My eyes opened as the sun pierced my eyes. I blinked, trying to ignore the pain as I yawned. I then extended my body and began to stretch as I sat up out of my bed. The large shirt I wore covered down to where it covered the appropriate areas, one part of it draping down my shoulder to reveal the skin. Most of my stuff was already placed in my new little home, and it was small, enough for one, and I liked it. Well, not true, not one, two. I have a dog. His name is Kuroki and he's a black, fluffy Pomeranian dog, about two years old. It took him a little longer to reach the estate, he was brought separately so as not to disturb the passengers, though the did a good job of doing that on their own, but I didn't argue with Sora. I was just glad to see him here finally, he came in last night and slept on the mattress with me. I didn't have it up on a bed post yet, needed to put it together.

Unfortunately for me, Sora was true to his word. My house was the closest one to the one he claimed, which was the heart of this place, also the largest. To pile onto that, Sora chose the house for me, where the biggest bedroom had a window looking out towards it. He could see my house, and watch whatever I was doing if he wanted. What a creeper. No, seriously, it was very creepy to see this, and I completely disapprove of living in this own, but whatever.

I walked into my bathroom with another yawn coming from my mouth as I brushed through my hair, looking into my mirror. My hair was long as well, it was past my hind-quarters and the color was brown with natural red highlights. My eye color is a dark amber color, and my skin was ivory. I wasn't too tall for my age, standing at approximately five foot six inches. I was a thin girl, but I was definitely stronger than I looked. I personally don't see any beauty in myself, but I've still had many others that say I am, and to be nice I just smile and say 'thank you'.

As I just finished brushing my teeth, there was a knock at my door. Kuroki yipped as he ran forward, the door then sliding open. I placed my little white tooth brush with red flowers on it down as I peered over the wall.

"Hush Kuroki, it's just me boy. I'm glad to see you got here safely." Sachiko said, dressed up in the Kaibara High School uniform. She had the medium length skirt. I myself had the short-length. It was easier to move around in than the longer ones were. Her red-brown eyes looked at me as she stood up, Kuroki in her arms as he licked at her face. "Don't tell my you're just now getting ready Izumi! hurry or we're going to be late on our first day!" Sachiko exclaimed in annoyance. I rolled my own eyes at her.

"We're not going to be late. Calm down already." I said as I pulled my shirt off. I opened my suitcase, one filled with clothing. Pulling out a white lace bra, I made sure it was clean before I placed it on. Good, it was. I then slid my uniform on over my underclothing, and looked at it. It was kind of a cute uniform, and I wasn't a girl for fashion. I still would have liked pants better though, but this would have to do. Better than nothing. My personal bathroom business was done with already, so I placed food in Kuroki's bowl, water in the other, gave his fur a stroke while sliding my shoes on and Sachiko and I were off to our first day of school in Kaibara High.

TT

My eyes scanned the building as I stood at the entrance gate. The sign at the top read 'Kaibara High School'. It was a semi-large building, rather wide, about two to three stories high. It was just a regular school, it held no special meaning or appearance. The gate walls are brick while the gate itself was metal, shaped into a kind of fancy design. It had a few trees in the front though, so that was nice.

I watched as people entered the school, arm and arm with some of their buddies. At least most of them. Some walked on their own, and it appeared all of the grades had the same uniform, so it would be hard to tell who was in third year with Sachiko and I. My hand gripped my bag handle a little tighter as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I was rather nervous, I never did like being in new schools, not even starting a new year. It just bothered me to a great degree.

"Well, at least we have first period together. Let's find it together." Sachiko said. She understood that I was a nervous person, and though she'd rather do it on her own, offered to help me. I gave her a half smile.

"Nah, you go on ahead. I'll slow you down and I don't want both of us to be late on the first day. You'd do better on your own anyway." I assured my friend, and she looked over at me seriously. Staring at me for about fifteen seconds, she gave me a nod, and was the first Soshai to wander through the Kaibara High School gates. I remained there, watching her back as she moved farther and farther away, until she disappeared into the sea of blue and black.

I gulped as I inhaled deeply. Biting my lip, I peered at the ground, and lifted my foot, taking a step closer to the school. Yet I stopped when I heard something. Someone was approaching, and they were loud.

"Shut up dammit! I wasn't ready you cheap bastard! I'll be sure to kick your ass after school!" A boy yelled rather loudly. I examined him. His hair was orange, a rather beautiful shade if I do say so myself. His eyes were a deep red that burned with anger. He was a slightly dark pale, a bit tan. Only a bit. He had a firm-looking build, and was taller than I was by a couple of inches. I noticed the black and white bracelet barely visible underneath his black sleeve.

"You should be able to react quicker than that, and always be ready when you challenge someone to a fight stupid." Spoke the other male I could see. He was annoyed, eyes closed as he spoke. His hair was a purple-black color, and well, since his eyes were closed I couldn't see their color. he was roughly the same height as the orange-haired boy, maybe a few centimeters shorter. He looked more feminine and fragile than the other did. He gave true definition to the term 'pretty boy'. He appeared to be a smart-ass though.

"Good morning! Are you new here?" Spoke a girls' voice this time. I glanced between the boys, and there stood a girl, maybe an inch shorter than I. Her eyes were a happy blue with long brown hair. She had a frilly yellow ribbon on each side of her head, two strips down the front in which they were tied to. It took me a few seconds to realize this girl was talking to me. I blinked and took a step back.

"Er, yeah I am. Is it really that obvious...?" I questioned them as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was a shy girl, but I spoke when spoken to first. I looked to the side as I rubbed my arm a bit.

"Well you were staring rather nervously at the school I noticed as we were walking up here. Plus the teacher told us we were getting some new transfer students, so you must be one, right? My name is Tohru Honda, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The one I now knew as Tohru almost sang happily.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, it's also nice to meet you Miss." The purple-haired boy spoke to me. His eyes now open, I saw that they were a shade of purple, matching his hair color. I nodded to him and to Tohru.

"I'm Izumi Soshai, and the other one here is my cousin, Sachiko Soshai. It's nice to meet all of you as well." I mumbled a bit. Yuki smiled, then frowned and looked over at the orange male.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself idiot, or are you going to be rude to Miss Soshai?" He sneered at him. They must not get along.

"Why should I? I'm not looking to make friends with some new kid!" He barked as the one named Yuki quickly came up with some witty remark to flare the others anger as they began to fight. Tohru only smiled at me.

"Don't mind them, this always happens. Kyou Sohma is his name, and him and Yuki are also cousins. I can't wait to meet your cousin, she must be nice! Do you need help to your locker and first period class?"

"Uhm..' I thought for a moment. Well, I could either be a complete and total loner along with Sachiko, and ignore these kind people, sort of, or I can make friends with these guys and actually make myself someone in this school. The second choice seemed like more fun, so I flashed Tohru a smile and a nod. "Yeah, I'd really appreciate that, thanks."

"You're very welcome!" She cheered with a bright smile as she walked by my side, the two boys following beside her as they continued to argue.

TT

Tohru, Yuki and Kyou were awfully helpful, though it would have been more helpful if the two boys hadn't fought the whole way. Boys will be boys, I suppose. I knew where my locker was, and it turns out I was in most of their classes. At least I'd know someone, and if these two kept it up at least it would be eventful. Leading me to our classroom, I noticed Sachiko already in there, making herself at home with her new desk. She sat close to the middle of the room. The desks were also nothing special, just a plain light tan with four legs, the chairs black and having a shelf underneath it to place your things there instead of the floor so others didn't trip over your things and get hurt.

"Yo, Tohru." I heard someone call, and naturally out of habit just looked over. A blonde girl, much taller than I with gray eyes. She had blond hair, in which covered one of her eyes and slightly went between the shoulder blades. Beside her was another girl, with black hair done in one long braid and dark purple eyes that almost seemed black. She was closer to my height. She looked very serious. "Who's the new kid..?"

"Yes, who is she Tohru?" The dark one asked.

"Her name is Izumi Soshai, she and her cousin are the new transfer students, we just happened to meet her outside this morning!" Tohru giggled as she went over to them, taking her seat. The boys, who were now silent, walked past me and did the same. It wasn't long before the blonde and Kyou got in a fight. Tohru looked at me, her smile still on her face. "Izumi, these are my best friends, Hana and Uo!" She exclaimed as she waved to each one for me to know who was who. Uo looked over when her name was called, and gave me a smile.

"Cool new kid. Where are you from?" She asked.

"Yes, it's a pleasure. I would also like to know where you are from." Hana piled on.

"We're from Nagasaki, and I'm sure Izumi would like you to call her by her name, not 'new kid'," Spoke up Sachiko as she took her place, standing beside me, taking my arm and sitting me beside her. I gave off a sheepish smile to the five.

"Yeah, we're from the Nagasaki area, and this is my cousin Sachiko. You'll have to forgive her she has a temper she can't seem to get a grip on today." I explained, and luckily for me, before Sachiko could answer the teacher wandered in, and closed the door loud enough to grab our attention, and shut us up. It worked though. Silently I sighed in relief, but I got a cold glare from Sachiko as class began.


	3. Chapter 3

I shoved Sachiko into the hallway with a solid hard glare after the bell rang to release the first period class. I placed my hands on my hips, leaning it slightly to the side. I was seriously not pleased with Sachiko.

"What the hell was that all about back there?" I growled at her, my teeth grit together in anger at her. How could she do that?

"What was what? I didn't do anything wrong." Sachiko spoke, bitter but seemingly guiltless for the embarrassment she just caused me. I pinched the bridge of my nose in anger as a sigh traveled through my parted lips.

"You were just completely rude to them! 'We're from the Nagasaki area, and i'm sure Izumi would like you to call her by her name, not 'new kid.'.' What was that all about?" I barked at her, demanding an answer, and it was obvious I was furious, blood boiling.

"Oh, that? I was just simply correcting the student that's all."

"No, that was talking down to her, not merely making conversation. What do you not want me to make friends or something?"

"That's not it at all."

"Then what is it Sachiko?"

"Nothing, I just wanted her to say your name. we're going to be late. See you at lunch." Sachiko completely dodged the subject as she walked around me to her locker. I blinked, the anger swirling in my eyes as I walked away, furiously.

TT

I walked into my next class, slamming my books on the smooth surface of my desk. Chemistry was this period, but that mattered little. I soon realized Tohru looking at me, Kyou, Yuki, Uo and Hana doing the same. Kyou had his look in annoyance, anger-like. Similar to mine. Yuki was blank, Tohru was concerned, Hana I don't even know, and Uo just normal. I forced a smile.

"Sorry about that guys. Sachiko is, protective, I guess is one way to put it. She has a bad temper but means well, usually... I hope you can forgive her behavior." I told them, bowing slightly in apology for my cousin. I really hoped they would understand, but I suppose if they didn't then that was alright too, though I did want to make friends with them. I closed my eyes tightly as I looked down, hy heart beating faster.

"Of course it's alright, we just don't want to hurt you.. Did the nickname bother you?" Tohru asked me, getting closer. I personally thought Tohru was an adorable girl. She was very nice. I smiled at her.

"The nickname doesn't bother me, it only bothers Sachiko. She doesn't get along well with people... Boot camp does that to you." I said with a smile of my own. Oh good, at least one was fine with me.

"Boot, camp..?" Yuki asked, a bit unsure of how to react to that. Or so it seemed. I looked over at him.

"Yeah Sachiko was a real, well Yankee pretty much. She was sent to boot camp and was straightened out real fast, but still has some streaks in there." I explained to him, and even Kyou seemed a little freaked out. Tohru's eyes seemed to almost sparkle now as she lifted her index finger up to the ceiling.

"That's something that her and Uo have in common!" She chirped happily.

"Boot camp?" I pondered. Tohru laughed a bit.

"No no, Yankee! Uo used to be a real hardcore Yankee, my mom too!"

"Really, your mom? You got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed, jumping back slightly at this news. "But, you look so sweet and innocent, nothing like a Yankee! How can you be related to someone that's a yankee?"

"Yeah I thought the same thing.." Kyou mumbled to himself, Yuki seemingly agreeing.

"Hey, Kyoko was an awesome woman, and she quit being a yankee when she got together with her dad." Uo said as she leaned over and placed a hand on Tohru's brown head. "She was an awesome mother, friend and yankee, she was real sweet and lots of fun, she was like a mom to us all. Besides Tohru's dad was a real proper guy, polite and everything, total one-eighty to Kyoko, but if not for him we wouldn't have Tohru." Uo smiled, and so did Tohru. Even Hana smiled as they all kind of crowded around each other. I blinked at the scene, it was a nice one. Then something in my mind clicked.

"What do you mean, 'was'? Isn't she...?" I trailed off, seeing the looks on their faces. Yuki frowned, Kyou looked at me, then away with that scowl of his. Uo frowned as well, looking down to the side, Hana being stoic. even Tohru, with that smile on her face, frowned with her eyes and got sad.

"She died in a car accident a few years ago, back in May..." Tohru spoke softly, but still smiled. My eyes widened.

"I'm, so sorry.. I had no idea..."

"Will everyone please take a seat? the bell rang ten minutes ago." Interrupted a male's voice as a ruler slapped down on a desk. I took my seat in silence, along with the other three girls, Yuki and Kyou already sitting. I glanced a look at Tohru, who seemed to be cheered up already, and looked at th board in thought as he began to teach.

TT

I wandered the streets of Kaibara alone. school only ended moments ago, and it was a fun day. Despite my stupid, inconsiderate question second period, I had a blast hanging out with them. I really couldn't wait for tomorrow, the thought of seeing them again, well made me happy. I hadn't felt so since Sora told me we were moving to Kaibara and away from Nagasaki. I guess it's just having the feelings of having friends is what made me excited. This was my very first time in ten years that I wanted to go to school.

My eyes wandered to the skies as I strolled down the street, a skip almost to my steps. A hummed slightly with a smile on my face, and then closed my eyes as I felt the sun on my skin, or the skin showing. I loved the breeze that blew through my hair. It was a temperate day, telling me it was nearing Autumn, one of my own favorite seasons. The breeze was slightly chilly though, and ran chills up my bear legs. A hum escaped from my throat.

Then things changed. I heard a car honk, and screams erupt into my eardrums. When I turned my attention away from the skies, two swerving headlights raced towards me. I didn't realize I had wandered off the sidewalk until now. It was a wonder how I hadn't been hit before now.

My legs froze, stiff in fear, and had no idea what to do. My mind went blank as my body waited to crash, but it never seemed to arrive. I felt someone's arms wrap around my body as we went through the air. I then collided to the ground with a _clitter-clatter_. Lucky for me, whoever saved me and I rolled into an alley, my clothes included. Shoot. I extended my arm forward. It was red, and hard, a shell. I was saved by a male. I looked around to see the stunned face of a person, the hero. Instead I only spotted an orange cat, the same shade of fur as Kyou's hair. It stared at me in shock, completely and utterly stunned. Oh, well a cat was no big deal.

"I..Izumi...?" The cat whispered my name. I responded by accident, turning to the feline. "You.. You're.. A crab!" The cat spoke the obvious truth. Yes, I transformed into a crab. Yet I knew that voice, and my legs backed up.

"Kyou? Kyou Sohma? You're a cat!"

"Why are you a crab?"

"Why are you a cat?"

Then we were both engulfed in smoke, his an orange color and my own being a red color. Both being undressed, we blushed deeply and looked away. I grabbed my clothes and hid behind a large dumpster as I clothed my body, and waited for Kyou to approach my spot before making myself appear to him. I cleared my throat, and we both turned to each other.

"I can explain!" we both said at the same time, pointing at each other. stopping in a freeze frame, we both sighed. I bit my lip and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, you first...?" I whispered quietly. He turned to me.

"Are you stupid? We can't talk about it here in the open!" He yelled at me. I blinked and clenched my fists, slamming them down by my sides.

"Then where do you suggest we do this at?" I yelled back at him. he scratched his head slightly. "We sure can't do it at my place." I added in quickly. well we couldn't, I lived right next door to Sora, if he finds out I _already _let the cat out of the bag, I'm dead! No pun intended.

"Well, then let's go to my place. We can talk there, no one should be home. That asshole has council stuff to do, and Tohru should have work.. Shigure should be off with Akito.." Kyou mumbled the last bit to himself, but I could still hear it. I nodded in silence, and he took the lead. I was quick to follow as I grabbed my things.

_Going to Kyou's house.. Okay, no big deal, he's not a boy or anything... Well he already saw me naked and my secret so what's left to do? Ack! Bad question bad question! Wait, did he say Tohru? does Tohru live with them? What for? Maybe that's another question I shouldn't ask just yet.. I don't want another repeat of this morning. _We walked in silence.

TT

Finally we arrived to his house, and it was two stories high and surrounded by wildlife, separated from the town itself. I liked it, it was so secluded, and the nature just piled on to how great it was. The shade was lighter than the ones we had at our estate, but the design was the same. I liked it.

Following Kyou still, I took my shoes off at the front door and walked inside.

"Take a seat, I guess..." Kyou grumped a bit as he walked over to his fridge and grabbed a milk carton as he began to drink out of it. Then he walked back over, crossing his legs and sitting down at the table. I folded my legs underneath me, and placed my hands in my lap, looking down nervously. I felt a large amount of pressure, almost like a thumb pressing down on me. I bit my lip again, we both sat there silently. I could feel his piercing red eyes staring at me, brows furrowed down in concentration. He then broke the ice.

"A crab?" Was all that came from him, almost in disbelief. I jumped a bit, bumps rising on my skin a bit. I chuckled quietly.

"Er, well, yeah.. A crab.. Would, you believe me if I said the Soshai family had a curse..?" I asked him, feeling so stupid for saying curse.

"Uh, duh. The Sohma family has a curse too." My head jerked up at this news. "We turn into the thirteen animals of the Zodiac..." He explained. He must have been able to see the curiosity in my eyes.

"Thirteen..? There's twelve, and the cat isn't.. Oh.." I averted my eyes away. Their curse was like the legend of the Chinese Zodiac. About how the cat was tricked by the rat, and couldn't go to the party. Sora spoke of the curse often. Unfortunately we don't have a story behind our curse, it was just, there.

"Yeah..." He looked away, then back at me. "You? I mean who turns into a crab...?" His comment felt like an arrow stabbing through me. I suppose turning into a crab was weird...

"Um, we're, similar.. Sort of. The Soshai family turns into the twelve Horoscope signs, from the Eastern lands. I'm 'cancer', or in other words, the crab symbol.." I told him as I rubbed my arm, blushing slightly. Being a cat was better than a crab at least, even if you were known as the fool of the Zodiac. I did wonder about his bracelet, but never asked. Maybe it has some sentimental value to it or something.

So there we again sat in awkward silence. The pressure slowly increased, but Kyou seemed fine, drinking his milk as if there wasn't a single drop of tension in the room. I then stood up.

"Well now that that is cleared up I should be going!" I said as I bowed a bit and grabbed my bag. "Keep my secret and I'll keep yours, you know blah blah blah! Alright well I'll see you tomorrow, bye bye! Have a nice night, thanks for having me, yadda yadda!" I spoke rather fast, and slid my shoes on during the sentence as I quickly walked out, and hurriedly walked away. Once I was out of sight of the house, I bolted, my goal was now going home.

{{Author's Note: Hi guys, this is chapter three of What's My Horoscope! I seem to be getting quite a few views, so that's something, thanks for reading guys! I know the little POOF transform thing happened a little fast but I needed SOMETHING to happen to make you guys keep reading I mean it's already the third chapter! No worries I got plenty of free time until school starts and hopefully will have quite a few chapters done by then! Don't forget to R&R! Until next time~!}}


	4. Chapter 4

{{Author's Note: Hey Hey guys! ^_^ Chapter four of What's My Horoscope is up! Obviously, since you're reading this haha! Ah I hope you guys like this one, you'll have to read what it's about teehee. :3 Anyway, FB will stand for Flash Back, meaning our character Izumi here is most likely remembering something. I know it looks like Facebook, and Fruits Basket, but deal with me here. X3;; I also changed my mind, TT will only be scene change, LR shall be later in the day. This may very well be my favorite chapter yet!~ Until Next time!}}

Yet another sigh escaped from my lips as I sunk low into my seat. I was so tired, not to mention Sachiko didn't bother coming over today and I ended up oversleeping. It was odd, Sachiko usually always comes and picks me up but not today. Then again, I wasn't surprised, pretty much the whole Soshai family was mad at me. I expected it of course, I let out the secret. I know I said I'd keep Kyou's secret, well a secret. I did too. I said nothing to Sora, but still. He seemed, to just know. He always seemed that way, it bothered me terribly. He was a lot more cocky than he made me want to punch him, but then again, I always wanted to punch him.

"Izumi?" A hand waved in front of my face. Blinking, I sat up to see that the hand was connected to Tohru. On her left was Yuki, behind Yuki was Kyou. To her right was Uo, and beside Uo was Hanajima. "Are you alright? You seem a little pale. Are you sick?"

Wow, Tohru was so nice. Whoever she dated was a lucky guy. I grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm fine Tohru, really. Lack of sleep is all." I reassured her as I let go of her hand. My eyes skid over to Kyou. He looked rather tired as well. Tohru must have followed my eyes.

"Kyou always gets sick and sleepy when it's about to rain." She explained to me. It clicked easily. Well it made sense, he was a cat. Cats didn't like water. Crabs did though.. My eyes trailed to the window. Well, it was rather dreary and dark outside. What a perfect weather predictor. I laughed at myself a bit.

"Hey, how about a game of Rich Man Poor Man later? We got enough players for it. You up for it Izu? Prince? Kyou?" I blinked a bit. Izu..? Must be me I guess. Prince..? Well she said Kyou's name, the only one, but Yuki responded to it though, so it must be him.

"I suppose I could give it a try..." Yuki agreed to it.

"Um.." I began. "I've never played Rich Man, Poor Man before..."

"That's alright, we can teach you. I'm not very good either." Tohru told me with one of her famous smiles. I bit my lip a little.

"Well, alright. I guess I'll play." I nodded. Uo smiled a bit, then frowned and looked at Kyou, who was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed. I watched him, how his chest slowly moved with each breath.. He looked rather peaceful.

"Hey!" Uo yelled, who had already moved in front of his desk. I never even noticed it until now. "I challenged you and you sleep? What kind of man are you?" Uo then lifted her leg, and kicked Kyou's desk. I, underestimating the supposed Yankee, was soon coldly proven wrong. I had thought it would only slide back, but it was flipped over and crashed into others' desks, in which other students quickly evacuated that area. Kyou was trapped underneath them.

"Kyou?" I called for his name in concern. Gracious almighty and heaven with God what has Uo done to him? He could be seriously hurt! yet, being Izumi, I stood there with my heart in my throat as I waited for any sign of life.

Then my face dropped into a blank stage as the desks them exploded past me, Kyou standing there in perfect condition, but as furious as a raging forest fire. "What the hell kind of girl are you kicking my desk like that? I could have gotten seriously hurt!" He screamed at her.

"That's why I did it! Never ignore a challenge!" Uo was quick to reply.

"I wasn't ignoring it, I didn't answer because I don't want to play stupid!"

"What's the matter, afraid you'll lose again?"

"As if, if I play I'm playing to win!"

"Let's see you put that confidence to the test then!"

"Alright fine! Just don't expect me to feel sorry for you when you're mopping the floor with your tears Yankee!"

"So it's settled, we'll all play a game of Rich Man Poor Man later." Uo said, now as calm as ever as she clapped her hands off, as if there were dust on them.

"Hey wait! I said I didn't want to play!" Kyou said, suddenly realizing he had been tricked. I sucked my lips in a bit and slightly bit down on them as I watched. I was trying not to laugh.

"Too late now, you already said you would unless you want to surrender and declare me winner by default." Uo had a slight spark in her eye.

"As if! Fine! Be there so I can beat you! You better not be late!"

"Simpleton.." Yuki then intervened in the conversation, eyes closed, as if annoyed and shaking his head.

"Shut up you damn bastard!" I couldn't help it anymore, I burst into laughter. I don't know what I found so funny about them fighting, but I did, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so hard. I could hear Tohru laughing with me slightly, Uo the same. After a couple of minutes, I could finally open my eyes. Wiping my finger under one, I realized I had cried from laughing so hard, even from such a short time. That was new. I looked around. Everyone, besides Kyou, had a smile on their face. Kyou was looking away, arms crossed over his chest with his face slightly pink. Cute.

The bell rang for class to start, and I got up to help rearrange the fallen desks caused by Uo. I made a mental note next time not to make her angry and underestimate her strength. Now I knew she really was a Yankee. Just when I thought I had my Yankee, Sachiko, under control I was given a new one, but she seemed tamed enough from Tohru. That sounded rude didn't it..?

Sitting back in my seat, I could see Sachiko staring at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to deal with her right now, so I pretended I didn't see it, though I knew I couldn't trick Sachiko. I had enough on my plate from the Soshai family, I didn't need Sachiko to say anything more about this. I sighed again as the teacher began, but I drifted off into my own world, which I would rather not remember right now.

FB

"You did what?" Daisuke yelled at me as he slammed his hands down on the fine wooden table, his brows furrowed down in anger as he glared death at me. I sat still, legs folded underneath me once again. I looked forward at Sora with a serious, unafraid face. He looked at me the same way.

"Izumi, have you really already let out our secret on the first day?" Isamu asked me calmly, looking straight at me.

"Yes. I was walking home and was too tired to realize I had wandered off of the sidewalk and into the streets. A car came racing toward me, and he grabbed me, jumping out of the way in the nic of time. I then transformed and he stepped into an alleyway to hide me and my new form." I explained. Not totally how it went but eh.

"Then what? You can't just expect us to believe he said nothing and walked away without wondering why a human girl transformed into a crab." Sora finally spoke up after the whole conversation in silence.

"You're right, he didn't. He wanted an answer and I gave it to him. I told him I am a cursed sea Imp that has been alive for many centuries in the sea. I gained enough power to wander as a human girl but with the exception I turn into my designated animal when hugged by males, and if the secret is too leak out onto others ears I would simply come to him through his dreams and devour him from the inside." All of their faces went blank, but mine did not change. Sora's lips twitched I saw, and then he fell backwards as he busted his gut in laughter. Even Daisuke and Isamu, with their anger flaring, couldn't help but chuckle. None seemed to question, and inside my mind I was very relieved, and panicked, hyperventilating almost. Truth be told, Sora terrified me. He seemed to buy the story though.

"Isamu, Daisuke. Please take your leave now. I'd like to speak to Izumi alone." Sora spoke, attitude taking a total turn for, what I thought, the worse. My blood ran cold and I probably went pale, for he gave me a reassuring smile. My heart stopped, and I looked down to hide any fear that may have flickered in my eyes. I couldn't breathe, if I did, it would tremble.

I didn't see them leave, but I watched their legs go past me, and listened as the doors closed behind them. My blood was now racing, and I did everything in my power to not start shaking. I could see Sora walk past me, but his kimono didn't leave my sight, instead he went to the side, rather closer to me, and sat down in the same style I was. I waited and waited for him to do something. To speak, to move, to hit me, anything, but he did nothing but sit there.

After what seemed like hours to me, was only merely minutes though, he finally placed a hand on the table and leaned over, his face beneath mine to look at me.

"Cursed water Imp huh?" He chuckled again slightly and slid back to sit up properly. "Normally I'd say what a stupid man, but then again, a girl turning into a crab and blowing the family secret within the first day, I suppose anything is possible. I mean, come on Izumi it hadn't even been twenty fours yet that we had been in Kaibara and you blew it? How idiotic can you get?" He criticized me, and although his voice sounded sweet, his tone was calm, but freezing cold. He sighed and shrugged, hands going up to his shoulders and hand flat out, palm up as he looked to the side with a goofy smile and eyes closed. "I guess thinking about me does that to you huh? Not that I blame you I mean really."

"I wasn't thinking about you!" I yelled at him, blushing as my head jerked up to look at him.

"No need to be shy about it my little flower!" He laughed.

"I'm not, I wasn't-! Ugh!" I slammed my forehead down on the table. Any harder and my skull probably wasn't the only thing that was going to be cracked. This only made Sora laugh harder. Well I couldn't think of anything to say, and even if I did he'd only make it out to be a joke in the end. Then he fell silent and serious.

"Izumi, does this stranger go to your school?"

Uh-oh, was he onto my lie..? "Yes, he had a uniform on..." That part I could be honest about at least.

"Good then!" He stood up and walked over to the window. "Keep an eye on him, and I'll keep an eye, on you." He said as he peered back at me with a malicious smile. One that made my blood go cold once more, and my heart race with fear.

"Um, okay. That's settled then now I'll be going now." I said as I stood up. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall, hard enough to make me grunt and lose the current air in my lungs. Sora had moved so fast I never even saw him. He always had a knack for that, being fast. He was faster than everyone in the Horoscope curse. Sora had both of my wrists in one of his hands, and was holding them above my head against the wall. He was gripping and pushing them awfully hard. I whined slightly in pain, turning my head down to the side, my right eye closing but left one remaining open and looking at him.

He pushed our bodies together, and used his other hand to move my face towards his, so we had no choice but to look in each others eyes. This was Sora's manly side showing through. I was one of the few who ever got to see it, and though I should feel lucky, I felt far from it. He then released my jaw, and slide his fingers gently down my neck, where he kept them. "Izumi. Don't do anything stupid. Don't think you can get close to this guy because who knows who you are, and feel like you can love him and he'll return the feelings." His voice was flat out cold now, he had no sweetness to it, nothing. He didn't even sound like his usual, feminine voice. It was hard and husky. "I won't allow it. Don't forget you are property, and you are _my _property." With that, he slammed our lips together in a painful kiss. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over, and it took a couple of minutes before he parted. He let me go. I quickly grabbed my things, and ran out of the building and into my home, where I turned off the lights and went to bed.

FB END

TT

"Izumi? You're spacing again..." Tohru spoke to me. She seemed to be the only one in this group that enjoyed to interact with me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me!" I looked over, and Kyou looked as if he was five seconds away from passing out and going to sleep. time had passed since my daydream, and I had moved around like a Zombie for the past few periods including lunch. I then noticed Yuki looking over at me. I turned to do the same to him.

"Miss Soshai, I was wondering something... I noticed yesterday in art, you quickly caught on the project and you worked awfully fast.. We have a festival coming up soon, and the student council need some artists to help with the design and flyers... Do you think you could become a part of that team?" He asked me, and I scratched my head. _Could I really do that...? I mean Cancer isn't known for creativity, but if I do say so myself I am a relatively good artist... _

"Er, yeah sure why not?" I smiled at him, and he smiled as well.

"Thank you so much Miss Soshai. The student council and I are grateful." He told me kindly.

"No problem, my pleasure. Seems like fun, so what's the festival going to be about?" I questioned. This was my first time hearing of any kind of festival.

"Halloween, but it's also a fundraiser for the school to help out with classes, like getting text books, more items for the art room, musical room, stuff like that. The high school has always been one to do a Haunted House." Yuki explained. This perked my interest.

"A Haunted House huh..? Interesting, they never did this back at Nagasaki... I'll do anything you guys need help with." I offered. Might as well, I was already helping with art.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind Miss Soshai."

"Um, really, you can just call me Izumi..."

"The prince is very formal, so don't get your hopes up." Uo spoke up. Yuki blushed slightly. The n something struck me. I remembered, Yuki was a Sohma too! was he also a Zodiac..? I wondered which one he was. Did Tohru know? I mean she lived with them, right? What about Uo and Hanajima?

"Why do you call him 'Prince'?" that was one thing I could ask them.

"Why? Why!" My desk was then attacked by a girl, a dull blonde who's hair was up in two pigtails. She had a rather snobby look to her. "Because everyone knows he's the best looking boy in school!"

"Super smart!" Another one suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had brown hair.

"Great at sports!" Out popped a third one! It reminded me of the game Whack-a-Mole, which was what it looked like Uo wanted to play when they appeared.

"Not to mention he's the student council president and ultimately the most popular boy in school!" Spoke the blonde one again. They seemed rather fierce about this whole thing.

"Um, okay.. Well thanks for clearing that up for me..."

"And just so you know we are the Yuki Sohma fan club so we got first dibs!" She sneered at me.

"Um, I think that would be up to him.." I pointed over to Yuki, who had been hidden from their sight until now. they faces went pale and were completely dumbstruck, and then they bolted off. Uo sighed and ran a hand through her hair, Hanajima watched them, Yuki smiled weakly, and Tohru was sheepishly smiling.

"What's with all the noise..?" I heard a groggy voice ask as Kyou seemed to wake up, stretching and yawning. Even that looked like the movement of a cat.

"Oh, good you're up. Let's play!" Uo pulled out some hard from her skirt pocket as she slammed them down, shuffling them. everyone crowded around, Kyou the last one and was placed right beside, me. Great.

LR

"So, all high cards are now low cards..?"

"Yup, that's the point of Revolution!" Uo laughed. She had been the one to play a Revolution. I had been the poor man during this round, but I had seen people play this game before, now that I see what it is. I waited for Kyou to play his card, which he was right next to me, the second lowest, and he did. A five, which beat Tohru's four. I laid down my cards, which made me no longer have any cards.

"Very well, I call People's Revolution!" I smirked, and Uo looked at the cards, slamming forward from leaning back in her seat. I had laid down a sequential suit of cards, all spades, with my three being the highest card, which without the revolution would have been the lowest card. The other three were four, five and six. "Looks like I'm the Rich Man now Uo!' I laughed.

"What the..? What kind of cheap trick is this! I thought you said you didn't know how to play and you pull this on me?"

"Actually it wasn't a lie, I didn't know what the game was called at first, but Sachiko plays this game all the time with my family. You just reminded me is all, but I never actually played the game myself." I pointed out.

"So wait, a People's Revolution makes the poor man, the rich man, and the rich man a poor man.. Does anyone else switch places like that?" Kyou asked.

"Yes.." Uo grumbled. "You and Prince switch places, with him being the second high and you being the second low, and Hana and Tohru stay the middlemen."

"Looks like you're going to lose after all yankee!" Kyou smirked at her, and she glared.

"The game isn't over yet, don't be getting cocky carrot-top!"

LR

The game continued on for a couple more hours, but it ended with Kyou coming out as the winner. The roles had switched again, now I was a middleman, Hanajima was the second highest, Uo the second lowest, Tohru the first lowest, and Yuki a middleman with me.

"I can't believe I lost to you!" Uo yelped. "It's because of that stupid People's Revolution crap! I shouldn't have underestimated you, and next time I won't!" Uo pointed at me with challenge swirling in her eyes. I merely smiled at her.

"Alright, I look forward to playing again someday Uo."

"You lost fair and square Yankee! Get to cleaning!" Kyou bossed as he threw her a mop and a caught the bucket, and swung it at Kyou, striking him under the chin and flying back to hit a desk. He slid down, the rain not helping him keep his balance. Uo did start to clean though, and Tohru went to Kyou's aid as Yuki shook his head. I merely giggled slightly.

"I got to get going guys, see you all tomorrow!" I said as I grabbed my things.

"Wait, Miss Soshai! You promised you'd help you the student council!" Yuki reminded me. I bit my lip, a rather nervous habit of mine.

"I will, tomorrow! Sora wants me home, so I better get going! I'll come bright and early to get a good head start, cross my heart and hope to die Yuki!" I swore to him as I opened the door and ran down the hallway. He had actually sent me a text to come home three hours ago.


	5. Chapter 5

{{Hey Guys! Chapter five of What's My Horoscope is here! Finally, sorry it took so long, was busy for awhile! Also, please take note I did change the Rating, I thought a lot about Izumi's history with Sora and it's a lot more, graphic than I had originally planned it to be, so it is an M Rating now, and this story may get quite a bit on the perv side, so I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's what's most likely going to happen, so please please PLEASE be mature about it. I also have a surprise for the next chatper! Thanks, R&R!~ -Wolf'sBurningMoon14}}

"You're Late Izumi!" Sora yelled at me, right as I opened my home door. I jumped, nearly right out of my skin. I held my hand over my chest, my heart pounding from a near heart attack. I panted slightly.

"How did you even get in here! I locked my door purely so you couldn't in here!" I screeched at him, my fury brimming to the top. He merely blinked at me with that innocent look of his. He had his sleeve up to his mouth, fingers gently caressing his lips as he looked to the side.

"You know I don't handle being locked out well..." He said as his other hand lifted up, my lock twirling on his finger. My jaw dropped open, and I looked down at my door. Gracious he took it right off!

"What the hell is wrong with you! That's going to cost me money dammit!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe this! How could he not only intrude in my home but BREAK my lock while he was at it! "Wait wait. No, you broke it you pay for it!" I commanded.

"I'll pay, if you tell me a good reason as to why you were late, three hours AFTER I told you to come home." Sora compromised. One of his favorite things to do.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I was just playing Rich Man Poor Man with some friends at school! That's all it was!" I told him, exasperated.

"Oh.. So, you completely ignored my message in order to continue on with a game with people that mean nothing?" He questioned, stroking Kuroki, who wanted to move away and growl but had his fair share of abuse from Sora.

"Kuroki, come here boy." I called, and he scampered into my arms where I stood up and help him close to my chest, glaring over at Sora. "They don't mean nothing, they mean a lot to me thank you."

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid, like think it was okay to get close to people?" He asked, getting up, and slowly walking my way. I put Kuroki down, and told him 'bed'. He gave Sora a growl and wandered into my room where he slept on my bed.

"I'm not getting close to them, I just played a game and hung out with them that's all!" I protested, inching away from him. I wanted to turn and run out my door that was still open. I stood my ground though.

"Yet they were important enough for you to ignore a direct order from me..." He said, grabbing my arm hard. I winced, gasping a bit as he pulled me closer.

"Maybe this is why huh! They don't treat me like some rag doll they think they can do whatever the want with!" I argued. He was seriously hurting me though. I still had bruises on my wrists from last night when he had pinned me on the wall.

"That's because you're _my_ rag doll!" I was then shoved down, and he caressed my legs. I quickly placed them together, pushing the cloth down. He made my skirt come up, the pervert! He reached up, and caressed my arms as he threw them over my head, and opened up the top part of my uniform, but still had a thin white shirt underneath that was required to wear, just the blue part was open. He slid his hand down my chest, and I squirmed underneath him.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him, he only sat on top of me. I was only sixteen, he was a good four years older than I. Not to mention, he was a stronger male than he looked to be. He always used it to his advantage against me.

"Why should I? I think you've forgotten you're place, all you need is a good, old fashioned reminder." He glared down at me, and went to unbutton my white shirt. Then a knock came at my door. The door then opened fast.

"Hey! I...zu..mi..?" Toshiko slowed down after seeing, well the position we were in. I had my hands balled in fists, beating on Sora's shoulders as he held my shirt open, naturally y bra being shown to everyone that could see, my legs closed, but his spread while he sat on top of me as his head was turned to glare at her. "Er, am I interrupting..?"

"No!" I said, managing to pop out from underneath Sora, holding my shirt together. "He was just leaving!" I growled out at him from the depths of my throat.

"Yes, yes I was." Sora said as he got up. "Izumi, don't forget what I can do to you to make sure you don't forget you place. You know I'm all too willing as well." He smirked at me as he straightened his Kimono, and smiled at Toshiko. "Good night, my little lion.." He said as he walked off. Toshiko was the Leo symbol in our horoscope curse. When she was hugged, she would transform into a lion. Far from a little one though.

"Er, good night, Sora." Toshiko blinked as she turned to make way for him. We both watched him leave. Then Toshiko turned to me. "Looks like I came in at the right time.."

"Yeah, perfect timing.. Thanks a lot." I told her with a smile. I was really relieved and glad to see Toshiko at that time. She couldn't have timed that better. "So what'cha need Toshiko?" I asked as I started to button up my shirt again.

"Well, I'm trying to learn this new move in my martial arts skills, but I need a partner and no one is gutsy enough to do it.. Can you help me?" She asked me, looking t me with begging eyes.

"Mm, you did just save me from Sora, so consider this as my thank you for that." I smiled, though nothing could be enough payment for saving me. "So, what's this move like..?"

"Okay, so it goes like this..."

LR

"What the hell happened to you?" I looked up. Kyou was standing in front of my desk, his hand shoved in his pockets with his thumbs sticking out, looking down at me. I sat up straight.

"Oh, well you see I was helping out a cousin of mine learn this new martial arts trick, and it took a lot of time out of my sleeping schedu-"

"Not that, _that_!" He pointed down to my wrists. I blinked. Great, there was Sora's hand print on them.

"Er, oh nothing, nothing! Just um, had a bracelet on too tight!" I lied through my teeth and sheepishly laughed as I rubbed the back of my head.

"A bracelet that has finger shapes?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a unique bracelet isn't it?" I quickly replied, maybe a little too quick.

"Yeah, yeah it is.. I'd like to see this bracelet. Why not wear it tomorrow and show me?" He challenged.

"I can't!" I replied swiftly, and bit my lip. "I.. I um, lost it... Yeah.. Yeah! Lost it! My cousin Nana took it and haven't see it since!" I was placing this on too thick, I had to be. I was normally a good liar, but for someone, I couldn't lie to Kyou.

He stood there in silence for a bit as he stared me down. I merely smiled at him, trying to hide anything from my face that might give me away. I wish this stupid bruise would go away already! At least he couldn't see the ones on my arms. I wonder if he was truly concerned about me.

"If you say so." He then turned away, and sat at his desk as Uo, Hanajima, Tohru and Yuki approached. Yuki smiled at me.

"Thank you for coming so early today Miss Soshai, you were a great help, we really appreciate it." Yuki said, voice coated in gratitude as he smiled brightly. I could see the three fan-girls from yesterday staring at him.

"Yeah, no problem! It was fun, they were so nice, and Kimi-chan is adorable, but Machi was great too! You two would be cute together!" I told him, and he blinked, taking a slight step back with a blush.

"Oh, no I don't think she likes me like that.." He looked down to the side. Yuki was adorable, he truly was. I smiled at him. Tohru laughed a bit.

"Izumi, have you met Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma yet?" Tohru asked, leaning over to look at me. I looked at her.

"Um, no I haven't, never even heard of them.." I told her truthfully.

"They're Yuki and Kyou's cousins, you'll have to meet them later, okay? We can all play a game, maybe badminton." Tohru suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" I agreed.

"Do you know how to play Badminton?" Uo asked me. I looked up at her.

"Yes, of course I do. I love sports." I merely said with a challenge in my eye. She quickly met it with a spark of her own.

"Good, then expect to lose this time! I won't hold back." Uo threatened with a smug smirk.

"I'd expect nothing less, Uotani." I said, using her full name.

"Such lovely waves.." Hanajima said, looking a bit ditsy.

"Waves...?" I repeated.

"Oh, I guess we haven't told you yet, Hana is psychic, and can feel what she calls 'waves'." I shivered a bit. Psychic...? Well, that couldn't be good, I wonder what she could sense.. Hopefully she wouldn't sense that I'm a cursed person..! I can't really devour people from the inside..! Ew, that'd be gross.

"O-oh.. I see... Um, how, interesting there, Hanajima..."

"Yes, it is." She stated.

"Um, anything else... I should, probably know about?"

'My brother can place curses on people just by knowing their names." She stated once more, as if it was nothing. My face paled.

"I.. I see.. How.. Unique.. I'll be sure not to get on either of your bad sides.."

'Yes, please do.. I'd hate to curse you as well." My blood ran cold right there and then. She closed her eyes. "I was joking."

I laughed, sort of. "R-right.. I knew that.."

"Try not too scare her too bad Hana, I still have to get even with her for making me lose to carrot-top at Rich Man Poor Man!" Uo barked a bit.

"Hey, you lost because I have skills at that game now Yankee, and they far surpass yours!" Kyou stood up, now paying attention to the conversation.

'You're in my way." Sachiko bluntly said as she stood there, waiting for Uo to move away from her seat to sit down next to me.

"Er, right. Sorry 'bout that." Uo said as she moved away.

'Class is about to start, so let's meet up after lunch later, okay?" Tohru said, and I nodded at her. Then they all departed, and sat down at their seats. I shot Sachiko a displeased glare at her rudeness to Uo, again. Sachiko turned to me and whispered;

"Toshiko told me what Sora was doing last night."

I froze, and my eyes widened a bit as I looked at her. Stupid Toshiko could never keep her mouth shut when she knew it'd be wise to do so!

"Alright, what of it?" I whispered back at her.

"Want me to stay the night with you? You know Sora respects me, he won't do anything to you if I'm there." Sachiko asked. I smiled a bit. There was the Sachiko I remembered, always there to protect me if I needed it.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Kuroki misses you too." I said. She smiled, and sat back in her seat properly as the teacher walked in. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kyou had been listening. i smacked my forehead silently. _Great._


End file.
